Dragon biology
Keverynn is home to 7 distinct species of dragon. Each one can be clearly identified by its distinctive color and physical characteristics that are unique to each kind. Though different on the outside, they are largely similar. The dragons are the major power on the east side of the , which is also called Arcetes. Each color of dragon contains both male and female members of the species. Each species of dragon has the ability to shape change into a humanoid form and each has a unique ability as well as a breath weapon. Some species have scales while others are covered in a tough hide. Dragons are typically associated with the Dragonlords. A Dragonlord is a person who rides the most powerful dragon of a color. Each Dragonlord has their own city. Each city as ruled by that color is listed under the dragon colors. Some dragons of different colors are stationed at other cites. Greens for emergency transport, blues in case of drought or bad weather. A Dragonlord can be either male or female of any race. Dragons Choose their riders at various ages. Riders have extended life spans and can live for approximately 150 years. Dragons on their own have varying life spans. Reproduction The mating process varies among the species, but moist engage in aerial competitions, One such competition, engaged in by the white dragons, is a long flight in which many males chase a single female. The male who catches up with her first gets to mate with her. Once a female has mated, she carries her eggs inside her for one month. During this period, she carefully selects the grounds in which she’ll lay her eggs. When her time has come, she’ll spend the better part of a day laying the eggs, which will harden over the course of 6-8 weeks. The eggs are universally oval in shape and they are covered in tiny pores to allow the embryo to breathe. As dragon names aren’t gender specific, a mother names her eggs when they have been hardening for 4 weeks. At that point, she knows which will survive and which won’t and so feels safe in naming her offspring. Once the eggs have hatched, one or both of the parents will spend two months on average teaching them things that they need to know. From that point onwards, the learning moves from simply listening to their parent(s) to a more hands on approach, putting things into practice. Young dragons engage in play much like kittens do in preparation for learning to hunt. Development As the eggs age and the embryo develops, the dragon inside will gradually consume all of the material inside the egg. Once this is gone, it leaves the shell brittle, making it easy for the hatchling to break free. A day or two before the hatching, the young dragons are able to hear what is going on in the outside world and can respond to auditory stimulus. Once they’ve hatched, their first instinct is to look for food. One or both of the parents has their first meal ready for them. Dragons who have riders obtain their assistance in chopping the meat up into smaller portions for the young dragons. Right from hatching, they can walk and see marginally well. Their vocal skills are rudimentary, comparable to a four year old human child. They have a genetic memory that allows them form speech and to understand what’s being said. Hatchlings need to eat daily meals for the first six months of their lives. They can consume up to half their own body weight in food each day. At six months, they’re reached 40% of their adult size, but are still dependant on their parents for food as their hunting skills are poor at best, though some are able to catch small animals to supplement what their parents bring in. At this point in their lifespan, they only need to eat once every three days. A good sized Shagback makes a good meal for them. At a year old, they are proficient enough hunters to leave their parents. At 80% of their full size, they can survive quite well on what they can catch. Full size is reached at two years of age and females can begin to reproduce six months later. Male dragons are late bloomers and aren’t able to reproduce until they at least four years old. Each species has specific milestones regarding their special abilities. Culture and Language As a whole, dragons have their own language with very little variation amongst the species. They don’t share this language outside of themselves, not even with their riders. Culturally, dragons have an oral tradition that dates back to the early days of the world as they are the oldest race on Keverynn, followed by the Wyvern. According to them, Amasuyeva is a real being who is the immortal mother of the dragon race. Her First Children are also quite real: Aellar the blue, Arrack-keman the white, Tuarethel the gold, Verenmisce the green, and Lashante the silver. Main land dragons don’t have any oral traditions that include Dainalshen the black or Jankatrey the red as red and black dragons exist only on the . Also revered is Cynaria, the guardian of Ana-Lashan. She is Lashante’s daughter. Belaref, the green dragon that the Chume’taly claim to be the guardian of the same moon is Verenmisce’s mate. Dragonriders The story goes that there was a blue dragon named Holtrenn who felt out of place among the other dragons. She’d spent a lot of time observing the humans who lived in the same area that she did. They amused her with their antics. One day, she felt an odd sort of pull towards one in particular, so she spent most of her time observing that one, a young woman named Kalain, in particular. The more she watched, the stronger the pull became. One day, Holtrenn approached the human and started to speak to her. They talked for some time and then the woman had to go back home. Kalain came looking for Holtrenn the next day, clearly distressed. Speaking to the dragon the day before had sparked something in Kalain, something that had caused her discomfort from being away from Holtrenn. Together, they sought out Aellar, who told them that it was possible for some dragons and some people to form a bond not dissimilar to that experienced by the Ryuutenshi people. It had never come up before as dragons tended to keep their distance from people to avoid scaring their live stock and humans avoided dragons for much the same reason. Kalain and Holtrenn became the first Dragonriders. It wasn’t until the time of Jia Litrell and her silver dragon Amanthren, nearly a century later, that the Dragonlords would be formed with Jia as the first silver Dragonlord. Her companions Taia Silvermoon, Yung Greklin, Shajten clan L’trusha, and Kaylandolei became the first gold, white, green, and blue Dragonlords respectively. Dragonlords An adult dragon occasionally feels a tugging on their kalar (their spirit or essence) that sends them out in search of the source of the tug. It’s this tug that is the initial formation of the bond between a dragon and their rider. Dragons most often Choose people in their area as their rider. Most riders are human, though green dragons most frequently Choose Chume’taly as their riders given that they share the same territory. In some extreme cases, a dragon will travel outside of their province to find the source of the tug. In bonding, a dragon can partner with a male or a female, regardless of the dragon’s gender. It’s most common to see same gender dragon and rider pairs, though opposite gender pairs are seen. In the event that a dragon is killed, the rider dies soon afterwards as they cannot survive the shock of the loss regardless of what species they are. Dragons, on the other hand, can survive without their rider, though it’s not pleasant. Some have been known to find another rider, but the bond isn’t as strong as it was with the first rider. Not all of the dragons that associate with the Dragonlords have Chosen riders. Some allow themselves to be ridden much as Wyndchilds do. In some cases, a dragon will have a friend among the warriors and will allow that person to ride them into combat. Not all dragons will allow this, however. Some fly into battle with no rider. There are also dragons who choose to remain apart from the Dragonlords. Dragonriders of Alastea In Alastea, dragons live all share common hatching grounds more for protection than for any other reason. This behavior is completely different from the main land dragons, who will hurt any other dragon who comes near their precious eggs. There are two schools of thought regarding dragons and riders. The Holdriders feel that the bonds between dragon and rider are best forged as early as possible to get the tightest possible bond. Young adults are sent into the hatching grounds around the time of the hatching in large numbers to give the young dragons as large a choice as possible. Some dragons don’t find anyone in the group suitable and they wander off. As dragons are in possession of a basic genetic memory, they try to find a suitable partner. It’s rare that it takes more than a week from its hatching day and rarer still if it can’t find one in its first month. At that point, the urge to find a rider fades and they leave the Hold. The Freeborn riders, however, feel that young dragons are ill equipped to make a good Choice. They feel that only fully grown dragons can make a proper Choice. Freeborn will accept any riders within their ranks, as opposed to the Holds who only rarely accept wild born dragons and their riders into their ranks. They claim that it’s because they don’t know the dragon or where it came from, but this information is easy enough to obtain simply by asking the dragon itself. Whatever the reason, it’s only under extreme circumstances that they take in these dragons. Most cases of this are because a wild dragon has mated with a Hold dragon. Category:Species